i'd do anything for you
by nightfire432
Summary: based off of the song: Servant of Evil Chase and Canada Jr. twins that where seperated at birth when Canada Jr was lost in a fight against America. while Canada Jr. is worked as a slave, Chase becomes a prince and becomes strong and powerful...evil even. when he finnally gets Canada Jr. back, he asks him to do something unforgivable.. but how far is Canada Jr really willing to go
1. Chapter 1

I'd do anything for you

"Canaaadaaaa!" I heard my name be called and spun around quickly "C-Chase...!" i smiled as i saw my brother running towards me, but he stopped short as he saw the tears flowing freely down my cheeks "...? Canada, Whats wrong...!" he asked me, suddenly sounding concerned. I wiped my eyes to clear the tears from them "nothing...!" i smiled warmly and walked over to him, dropping to my knees on the grass next to him. He immediatly dropped next to me "did father tell you...?" i asked him cautiously and watched as his expression dropped and he nodded slightly "...he lost you..." Chase whispered and I nodded. Chase whined, throwing his arms around me tightly "n-no! Canada please don't go!" I brought my hand up to his shoulder, suppressing a sigh "...Chase..." i started, but it was no use. He was already sobbing violently.  
My eyes trailed behind him and carefully i shifted him to the side, picking the beautiful white rose that sat behind us and holding it to Chase's face.  
He wiped his tear stricken face and gently took the rose between two fingers, staring past it at my face. He sniffed "w-what's this..?" I smiled, kissing his forehead gently "a little...goodbye gift..." i whispered, choking a bit on the words. Chase nodded and widened his eyes suddenly. I felt a hand on my shoulder and sighed "...it's time..." America's voice sounded behind me and i saw Matthew walk over to Chase, pulling his son up to a standing position and I stood up as well. I nodded slightly "...yes, sir..." i whispered and America began to pull me back Chase widened his eyes, lunging forward and being yanked back by Matthew roughly, the flower dropping from his hands and to the ground in front of Chase "CANADA!" he screamed and i had to force myself not to turn around "CANADA PLEASE!" I slipped into America's car, looking back quickly to see Chase desperately fighting Matthew to get to me. "C-CANADA!"  
I closed the door to drown out his sound, closing my eyes and leaning it back against the seat "i promise...i'll see you again..."

4 years later "the prince! It's the prince!" i heard Italy squeal and he ran into America's room, most likely to hide. I, who was currently plopped on the couch, just finished with my chores, got up curiously and walked over to the window, standing up on my tippy toes to see out the window, there was a lot of people but i could still see. The crowd...why was it coming towards America's house...! I backed up slightly, tripping over the bucket of water i had to wash the floor with and tipped back into it, gasping as the freezing water covered my body. My head snapped up as the loud knocking came From the door, echoing down the empty halls America's voice came from his room "Canada! Get that, would you?" a sick laugh from Italy followed that and i quickly stood up, squeezing out my damp shirt and heading towards the door. I hezitently opened the door, feeling my knees shaking and stuck my head out into the open "Hello..?"  
The person in front of me was wearing a magnificent outfit with dark blue cloth, looking the most expensive i've ever seen. He was wearing a large tan cloak over it, the hood pulled over his head so i was unable to see his face. I must've looked like garbage compared to him, rags for clothes and soaken wet. "are you Canada...?" the voice came from under the cloak.  
I nodded slightly "y-yes...that's me..."  
The person in front of me pulled the hood away from his face, staring down at me "hello, Canada..."  
I widened my eyes "c-chase...!"  
Chase smiled down at me "Canada..."  
I was to shocked to speak, staring up at my twin brother. "i told you...i'd find you..." he breathed I continued staring "c-canada...?" I shook my head "c-chase what are you doing here-!"  
"what's going on here." "america..."  
Chase smirked, pushing past me and walking into the house, America glaring down at him "what do you want, /prince/" america mocked Chase walked over to me, wrapping his arms around my shoulder "im here to take Canada from you!"  
America smirked and scoffed "in your dreams! Like a little country like You could beat me! /america/!"  
Chase raised his eyebrows "im not talking about a fight, mr. America." he pulled a small bag from his pocket, throwing it at America and i watched him catch it, look inside and look up again, eyes wide "it's yours...if you let me have Canada."  
America seemed shocked "i-i...d-deal!" he cried happily, dumping the small bag of gold onto the table, italy scrambled over to see I widened my eyes in shock "C-chase!" He looked towards me and i lunged forward, grabbing him in a hug "..."  
He quickly hugged me back, burying his head in my shoulder "...i-im so sorry..." he didnt even seem to notice my soaked clothes, even if they where ruining his own.  
I felt tears leak down my cheeks "...chase..." i whispered, refusing to let go. Chase turned to the many guards following him "take him to the cart, we're going home..." Chase declared

I stared out of the cart curiously. It seemed like forever since i had been outside and i lifted my head, happilly accepting the cool breeze on my face Chase chuckled behind me, making me blush. I spun around and smiled, setteling back into my seat next to him. "so your the prince...?" i asked curiously, my eyes once again drawn to his fancy clothes He nodded "i bet if you where still there, they would of chosen you but..." he shrugged and i nodded. I couldn't help but feel something was diffrent about him...  
The rest of the way there was pretty quiet, the occasional question here and there... Eventually i fell asleep.  
I woke as the cart lurched heavilly, my eyes flying open. "huh!"  
Chase laughed beside me and i remembered where i was "calm down, we're just arriving...!"  
I looked up to see a large castle like building, my eyes widening. Where were they!  
I saw Chase happily jump out of the wagon as it slowed "comeon Canada!" he called, spinning to make sure i came.  
I followed more slow, taking in my surroundings. I noticed the expressions of the Cart drivers as we walked away. Fear, and relief. I shrugged it off and followed my brother.

"this is where you will sleep!" Chase explained, leading me to a room bigger than America's entire house. I widened my eyes, gasping "this...this is for me..!" i said looking at chase and he nodded in pleasure. He walked into the room, leading me to the bed "we've been planning this for very long!" he purred, hugging me tight again I smiled slightly, Still soaking wet and Chase smiled at me warmly "lets get you into some clothes!" i frowned "i dont have any..." chase pulled me over to a drawer, pulling it open "now you do~!"  
The drawer was filled with amazing black colored shirts much like Chase's.  
My eyes widened "these are for me..!" i asked again, after 4 years of wearing nothing but rags, the sudden change was a lot at all once... I stumbled back and sat on the bed, Chase immediately sat next to me "why don't you get dressed..?" i nodded "and meet me downstairs, dinner is almost ready." i nodded again and watched as he left. I quickly got dressed, slipping the old rags into the garbage and adjusting my tie, when there was a knock at the door. I walked over "hello? Mr. Canada..?"  
I opened the door, seeing a young man, a bit older then me, wearing a suit and tie. "dinner's ready sir."  
I nodded "im coming..." i walked away from the door, looking back to grab the necklace i left on the dresser, noticing the man standing at the door, staring at me. I stood up to look at him "is there something else you need..?"  
The man quickly bowed "...n-no, sir...just...i wanted to tell you...be careful with Prince Chase..."  
"why...?" i asked confused "just trust me..." i noticed the man shaking "he's not what he seems like..." and with that he left. I Stared at the door. What did he mean by that...! I shrugged it off and started downstairs "Chase...?" i called, searching for the kitchen, or wherever they ate...  
"Cha-!" "YOU DID /WHAT!/"  
I jumped at the sudden yelling followed by a crash, turning quickly and bolting towards the sound, stopping outside the door, inside was the man from earlier, standing in front of Chase, who seemed fuming. "i-i just went up to make sure Mr. Canada was okay... was taking an awful long time.. B-but he was dressing when i went up..." he whimpered, shrinking back away from Chase Chase hissed "I told everyone specifically to leave him be!" "p-prince..." "shut up!" i saw Chase turn around "get him out of my sight!" The guards standing at the corners of the room rushed towards the man, grabbing him under the arms. "what should we do with him, sir..?" "i don't care" chase spat, not turning around "do what you like. Execute him. Throw him in the dungeon I DONT CARE!" he stomped his foot on the ground.  
The guards quickly went out the other door, carrying the man behind them.  
I stepped into the room, seeing Chase scoff "serves him right..." he spat, spinning around "disobey his pr- Canada..!" he smiled nervously, running over to me. I stared at him strangely, wondering what was going on "what was that..?" i asked quietly Chase's face dropped "oh..you saw that...?" i nodded He waved his hand, spinning around "it was nothing. He had a history of lying to me, so i thought i'd get rid of him, he's just fired so calm down~"  
I could tell instantly he was lying "come now! Let's eat! Before it gets cold!" he said cheerfully, grabbing my hand and dragging me to the table. I smiled. There was noway i could be mad at him...i looked at his smiling face as he sat down at the large table. 


	2. Chapter 2

Its been about...2 months... I think, well i've been so busy... I wrote the words slowly in the journal i kept Chase left a couple of days ago to go to a different county, he offered me to come but i refused. He should be back today or tommorow...i want to explore the mansion a bit...  
I looked up, biting my lip and tapping my pencil against the thin book Chase has been a bit diffrent lately... The day after i arrived he started bossing me around to no end... Like not 'DO THIS OR ILL KILL YOU!1!'  
It was more like 'Caannnadaaaa! Can you help me here...? Or Cannnada! Can you get me this, or clean this?' one time he even asked me to clean his room, and thats when i found this journal... It was unused, of course. So i didnt think he'd mind if i took it.  
I smiled slightly at the memory, looking back down at the book If i didnt know better, id think Chase is treating me like a servant... A royal servant...  
I laughed quietly ...but even if he is, i'd do anything for him...  
I closed the book quickly, tucking it under my bed and standing up, stretching and slipping my coat on. I walked out of the room.  
It was still relatively early, the sun just beginning to rise, so i don't think anyone was up yet. I carefully slipped down the stairs, jumping the last few, i walked over to the kitchen, finding not a soul. It was so quiet i could of sworn i heard my own heartbeat. I slipped behind the kitchen, behind a door that was labeled 'authorized personal only' i scoffed "authorized personel... Oh please.." i closed the door behind me. I stared forward. Immediately in front of me Was a hallway, and stairs. It was damp and cold. I had a horrid feeling, but i kept going I stepped down the stairs, my footstep making loud echoes. I reached the bottom and my hand draped across a wire. I pulled it and a light flickered on, revealing a cage like door, rusted and water was dripping from the ceiling I widened my eyes, remembering all those months ago when Chase was talking to that man "take him to the dungeon!"  
I ran over to the bars "hello...! Hello! Is anyone in ther-" "Mr. Canada!" I screamed in surprise, falling backwards onto the cold stone floor "m-mr. Canada, what are you doing here!" I widened my eyes at the sight of him. He was drenched in either blood or water... It was to dark to tell. His clothing ripped, his ribs showing clearly through the shirt he was wearing.  
I stood up quickly, rushing forward to the bars and gripping onto them, staring at the taller man in fear "w-what?" the man smiled at me "i've been down here for...two months..?" i frowned deeply "Prince Chase put me down here after i came up for you the first day you where here..." i gulped loudly "w-what did they do to you...?" i said in disbelief "nothing..." he answered and i swallowed loudly "...what's your name... sir.." "Tino..."  
I held my ehand through the bars towards him "hello, Tino...Im Canada..." He smiled and flipped his blonde-yellow hair from his eyes "ya know, im also...or /was/ a country as well..." i widened my eyes "r-really!" i stuttered and he nodded "Finland..." his brown eyes sparkled as he said his country name I felt tears prick my eyes and i lowered to my knees "so, Tino..." he nodded "just...how did you end up here! And why would Chase do this!"Tino looked towards the ceiling "you havent heard yet...have you..." i shook my head "well let me put this in the most simplest i can..." he paused "the kid is /evil/!" i blinked in surprise "im surprised i wasnt killed as soon as i disobeyed him!... Although.. Now im wishing i was..." he said pathetically, sitting next to me, the only things seperating us where the bars "what are you talking about!" "you know exactly what im talking about! You've seen the looks he gets, the way people treat him! Your next, Mr. Canada!He's been planning to make you his little slave all along! You should get away while you can!" i shot to my feet "liar! Chase is'nt evil!" "im not lying kid! Listen to me /please/!" i shoved myself away from the bars, snarling "even if he is! He's my brother!" i hissed "i'd do /anything/ for him, Tino!"  
"CANADA PLEASE!"  
"you'd understand if it happened to you..." i whispered, referring to when we where separated...  
With that, i left the dungeon, Tino screaming my name behind me

I sat up slowly, rubbing my head "agghh... What time is it..." i asked myself "12:00!" i widened my eyes, my head flying to the side, falling back off the couch. I heard laughing "scared ya!" Chase mused and i blushed in embarrassment "c-chase!" i said, shocked "when did you get home!" "a few minutes ago... I just came in and saw you passed out on the couch..." i rubbed my head, accepting his hand as he leaned down to help me up. When had i fallen asleep...? What had happened- i stopped short. "Tino..." i said outloud Chase spun around as i said the imprisioned country's name out loud.  
"Tino..?" he said nervously "...that traitor...? How do you know his name..?" "...i found the dungeon..." i said, shrugging as if it was nothing, but i saw Chase's shoulders tense up "th-the dungeon...?"  
"i found that man...that you where yelling at a couple months ago...Tino..." my eyes hardened "y-yes... I told you...he was a liar... He needed to be.. Punished.." i growled "he told me some pretty interesting things...that didn't sound like lies.."  
"what'd he tell you...?" chase's eyes where wide "that you've been planning to make me a servant...to you...?" i sighed "Canada! What can i tell you! I did it only because i needed to! Their was No other way i could get you back if their wasnt a reason! I payed a lot! People would of gotten mad!" he was basically crying now. Before he could say another word, i enveloped him in a hug, holding him as close as i could, burying my head in his shoulder "it's okay, Chase..." chase sniffled loudly, wrapping his arms around me and squeezing tightly "if i had to...i'd become evil for you, Chase..." 


End file.
